


Hopes Peak?? more like Hell's peaked

by Queen_Of_Spades45



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Minor Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Touko isnt super obsessed with Byakuya, sayaka is a bicon, they in third year btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Spades45/pseuds/Queen_Of_Spades45
Summary: Aoi Asahina: HOLY SHIT WE HAVE A GROUP CHAT!!!Leon Kuwata: br io lchilMommy: bro chill**(ONGOING)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fukawa Touko & Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Iruma Miu & Soda Kazuichi, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 91
Kudos: 247





	1. 'WE HAVE A GROUP CHAT'

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! Please comment any advice! I need it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Kuwata: mom i not sweepy tho
> 
> Sayaka Maizono: lmao
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Lmao XD
> 
> Junko Enoshima has changed Mukuro Ikusaba’s name to “mommy”
> 
> mommy: lord take me now

**New Chat**

**Tuesday, 2:57 am**

**Junko Enoshima added Mukuro Ikusaba, Kyoko Kirigiri, and 13 other users to the chat**

**Junko Enoshima named the chat** **_Shitheads_ **

Mukuro Ikusaba: junko no

Junko Enoshima: junk0 yes!!!!

Byakuya Togami: Please no.

Touko Fukawa: stfu Komaru is sleeping

Makoto Naegi: 

Touko Fukawa: wait

Makoto Naegi: eXCUSE ME WhAT-

Touko Fukawa: Calm down Yuta's here too

Aoi Asahina: EXCUSE ME WHAT

Makoto Naegi: dsjkghsuyhghdsjdksajdfjf

Touko Fukawa: Byaku-san I broke ur mans...

Byakuya Togami: I’m starting to miss when you took orders.

Touko Fukawa: Hehe…

Junko Enoshima: welp this got interesting fast!

Makoto Naegi: I’m still reeling

Byakuya Togami: ferme ta gueule

Touko Fukawa: Non, salope..

Mukuro Ikusaba: As the only other french speaker, I’m concerned. 

Leon Kuwata: This si actualy fain

Mukuro Ikusaba: *This is actually fine

Leon Kuwata: :P

Mukuro Ikusaba: Please either go to sleep or back to 1st grade

Yasuhiro Hagakure: damnnn

Leon Kuwata: mom i not sweepy tho

Sayaka Maizono: lmao

Junko Enoshima: Lmao XD

**Junko Enoshima has changed Mukuro Ikusaba’s name to “mommy”**

mommy: lord take me now

Sayaka Maizono: ITS THREE IN THE DAMN MORNING KID

Junko Enoshima: GO THE F TO SLEEP!!!!!

mommy: Please don’t quote Mono-sensei

Taeko Yasuhiro: I bet the creepy little fucker is patrolling the halls right now

Yasuhiro Hagakure: 

Leon Kuwata: 

Taeko Yasuhiro: wAit-

Yasuhiro Hagakure: who tf are you!!??

Leon Kuwata: wait fr whon dis

Sayaka Maizono: lol

Junko Enoshima: oopsieee

**Junko Enoshima changed Taeko Yasuhiro’s name to Celestia Ludenberg**

Junko Enoshima: sorry girly XD

Leon Kuwata: 

Yasuhiro Hagakure: ...

...Name twins

  
  


Celestia Ludenberg: Im this close to stabbing you rn junko

Junko Enoshima: pwease don’t uwu

mommy: you have my full permission

Mondo Oowada: im telling yall out of the very kindness of my soul to stfu before Taka wakes up

Junko Enoshima: -aIGHT IMMA HEAD OUT

Touko Fukawa: a m a t u r e s

Junko Enoshima: o h s h i t i think celes is at my door

Celestia Ludenberg: :)

  
  


**6:37**

Makoto Naegi: Touko im still upset about the sister thing

Touko Fukawa:°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: You guys should not have been up that late on a school night!

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Or at all! And this name is extremely inappropriate! Change it!

Junko Enoshima: lol no

Chihiro Fujisaki: I can do it taka!

**Chihiro Fujisaki changed the chat name to Hope?? More like hell**

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: This isn’t better!

Junko Enoshima: atta girl!

Chihiro Fujisaki: heh im not sorry

Leon Kuwata: osry kaat

mommy: **sorry taka, jesus christ. Apologies Kiyotaka-san 

Leon Kuwata: thanks mommy ;)

Mommy: i will cut you

Yasuhiro Hagakure: woah therr,,, sorry Kiyotaka

Byakuya Togami: I’m not apologizing.

Mondo Oowada: 

Byakuya Togami: Fine. Sorry.

Aoi Asahina: HOLY SHIT WE HAVE A GROUP CHAT!!!

Leon Kuwata: br io lchil

Mommy: bro chill**

Aoi Asahina: Leon you better pull yourself together before practice,

Leon Kuwata: rew i ksip[

Mukuro Ikusaba: screw it im skipping**

Hifumi Yamada: How did you even understand that??

Sayaka Maizono: Leon I will literally tell Nidai your address

Hifumi Yamada: oh?

Junko Enoshima: begone.

  
  
  


Oh?

Hifumi Yamada: hypocrite

Junko Enoshima: your on thin fucking ice buddy ヾ(＾∇＾)

Fukawa Touko: *you’re

Aoi Asahina: ANYWAY

Leon Kuwata: syaka pwes nooo

mommy: *Sayaka please no

Sayaka Maizono: or worse, I’ll call your mom

Leon Kuwata: you wouldn’t

Sayaka Maizono: you know she loves me

Yasuhiro Hagakure: eternally confused

Aoi Asahina: How come Leon learned how to spell again suddenly? Also Leon and Sayaka are total bicons

Leon Kuwata: ho my gdo htanks !!

Sayaka Maizono: And we’re back to nonsense, though thanks Hina

Junko Enoshima: Y’all wanna go to the mall or smth after school (*≧▽≦)!!!!!!!

Aoi Asahina: Me and Sakura are in!!!

Celestia Ludenberg: If I say yes, will you stop blowing up my phone?

Junko Enoshima: Yes!!

Celestia Ludenberg: ...fine

Byakuya Togami: no.

Junko Enoshima: welp

Sayaka Maizono: sure! Sounds fun!

Leon Kuwata: sreu 

mommy: *sure, I can come too

Touko Fukawa: nah losers, I’m teaching today

Yasuhiro Hagakure: teaching???

Touko Fukawa: Hopes Peak Elementary, literature club

Yasuhiro Hagakure: oh cool

Touko Fukawa: Hey Byaku-sannn

Byakuya Togami: what

Touko Fukawa: wanna come hang out with the kiddies~

Byakuya Togami: you know I hate them.

Touko Fukawa: had to try ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Byakuya Togami: no you didn’t

Aoi Asahina: woah when did they get so close

Sakura Oogami: I honestly don’t know.

Junko Enoshima: WOAH LURKER ALERT

Aoi Asahina: lol

**3:32 pm**

Touko Fukawa: I’m gonna punch a child

Makoto Naegi: please dont.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT SPEAK FRENCH ITS A HEAD CANON IM SORRY
> 
> edit: PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IM SAD AND LONELY+


	2. Big group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and sayaka, syo come back

**Hope?? More like hell**

**Wednesday, 7:27**

Sayaka Maizono: Leon

Sayaka Maizono: Leon open your door.

Sayaka Maizono: I missed the bus

Yasuhiro Hagakure: ahh the glory of living in the dorms, also why are you at Leons house

Sayaka Maizono: nvm your mom let me in

Leon Kuwata: so impatient. Im comingg

Yasuhiro Hagakure: I feel ignored

Touko Fukawa: that’s because you are

Aoi Asahina: I SMELLED ROMANCE AND CAME RUNNING

Leon Kuwata: no romance

Aoi Asahina: K bye

Sayaka Maizono: *Leon flipping off the camera with a pancake in his mouth*

Celestia Ludenberg: You guys are gonna be late

Chihiro Fujisaki: They have like thirty minutes,,

Junko Enoshima: SAYA-CHAN AT LEONS HOUSE HUH

Sayaka Maizono: don’t say it like that. He has a car and his mom loves me

Leon Kuwata: probably more than me smh

Aoi Asahina: idk what your guys’s relationship is but whatever

Sayaka Maizono: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Leon Kuwata: I think we qualify as childhood friends???

Sayaka Maizono: coolll

Aoi Asahina: GGDHGDBSFDJFNBFJD HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS

Junko Enoshima: I am _shooketh_

Aoi Asahina: YOUR THE GIRL NEXT DOOR DFHZKSDJGKJS

Sayaka Maizono: I know, its unfortunate

Leon Kuwata: hey!

  
  


**5:23**

Chihiro Fujisaki: soooooooo, taka, how are you?

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: I am good! Thank you for asking!

Chihiro Fujisaki: of course! I was wondering if you could help us with something??

Celestia Ludenberg: oh no

Yasuhiro Hagakure: heeheehee

Hifumi Yamada: cough Michaeljackson cough

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: What can I assist you with?

Chihiro Fujisaki: Actually, Byakuya would probably be helpful too. Umm Syo came out and got stuck in a tree, and then Iruma-San got up there two and now they won’t get down.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Oh my! I’m on my way!

Byakuya Togami: fuck this

  
  


**New Chat**

**Byakuya Togami added Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, and 45 other users**

Byakuya Togami: All male students except for hagakure please stay inside your dorms.

Byakuya Togami: you might want to also lock your doors and windows.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: y exept me??

Tojo Kirumi: *why except me?

mommy: omg I love you

Tojo Kirumi: Excuse you?

Byakuya Togami: because Fukawa thinks your hair is ugly.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: :(((

Byakuya Togami: the rat is probably fine too

Kokichi Ouma: rude

Kaito Momota: I don’t have a dormmm

Byakuya Togami: You are on your own

Kaede Akamatsu: What Is happening?? Why can’t the boys leave their rooms?

Kyoko Kirigiri: Don’t worry about it 

Kaede Akamatsu: welp that didn’t help at all

Kazuichi Souda: I assume that this is about crazy version of Fukawa-Chan??

Aoi Asahina: yuppp

Kazuichi Souda: well I’m in the tree tooo soooooo,,

Gundham Tanaka: Do not make anymore trouble by putting yourself in harms way, my dark prince!

Kazuichi Souda: since when am I “dark prince”???

Sonia Nevermind: just embrace it, sweetheart

Kazuichi Souda: I hate how that was in a older sister way

Tsumugi Shirogane: that’s rough buddy

Hifumi Yamada: OHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tsumugi Shirogane: omg *wipes tear* thank you my fellow weeb

Byakuya Togami: This chat was one of my few mistakes

Kyoko Kirigiri: yes, yes it was

Kokichi Ouma: I have an idea!!

Kokichi Ouma: hehehehehehehehehehe

Shuichi Saihara: Kokichi no

Kaito Momota: Kokichi no

Rantaro Amami: Kokichi no

Tojo Kirumi: Ouma-san no

Kokichi Ouma: MINECRAFT STORYMODE HAS A BETTER PLOT THAN THE CALL OF THE WILD

Touko Fukawa: wHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU DISGRACEFUL PIECE OF SHIT

Aoi Asahina: well at least she got out of the tree

Touko Fukawa: YOU’RE LUCKY YOU’RE UGLY AS HELL

Junko Enoshima: heh

**Monday, 9:43**

Tojo Kirumi: Does anyone know where Iruma-San is? She’s not in class and I did not see her come back to her dorm last night.

Sonia Nevermind: I cant find Kazuichi-kun either!

Kiibo Iidabashi: Oh! They are most likely still in the machine laboratory, I saw them there before I left for the night. @Gundham Tanaka please pick up Kazuichi-kun, Miu will most likely take the day off from school.

Gundham Tanaka: thank you for alerting me.

Tsumugi Shirogane: awwww

Kazuichi Souda: fuck off tsumugi

Miu Iruma: heads up hamster-Chan, Kaz is definitely gonna make you carry his ass back to his dorm.

Junko Enoshima: y’all dating yet or what

Aoi Asahina: my romance sense is tingling

Gundham Tanaka: Why would you say such a thing!

Aoi Asahina: you know why

**New Chat**

**Junko Enoshima added Aoi Asahina and Gundham Tanaka to the chat**

**Aoi Asahina has named the chat Love’s in the air**

Aoi Asahina: soooo Tanaka,

Gundham Tanaka: what, mortal.

Aoi Asahina: you like him, right??

Junko Enoshima: you and Sprite

Gundham Tanaka: are you referring to the dark prince?

Junko Enoshima: case and point.

Gundham Tanaka: Of course not!

Aoi Asahina: oh honey,,,

Junko Enoshima: bitch you call him your prince

Aoi Asahina: you’re always worrying when you’re not together

Gundham Tanaka: You don’t know that!

**Aoi Asahina added Sonia Nevermind to the chat**

Sonia Nevermind: Yes she does.

Gundham Tanaka: Shecat you have betrayed me.

Sonia Nevermind: :)

**New chat**

Junko Enoshima: Byakuya do me a favor

Byakuya Togami: no

Junko Enoshima: Chihiro do me a favor

Chihiro Fujisaki: hm?

Junko Enoshima: I’m dming you

Chihiro Fujisaki: ok!

**Chihiro Fujisaki named the chat 46 assholes**

**Chihiro Fujisaki changed Gundham Tanaka’s name to Hamster-Chan**

**Chihiro Fujisaki changed their name to SpyKids6**

Hamster-Chan: Change it back!

Kazuichi Souda: pffttttttt wAIT NO

Hamster-Chan:...fine

Junko Enoshima: whipped.

Rantaro Amami: is it safe to leave my room yet?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please say someone got my avatar reference
> 
> edit: PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IM SAD AND LONELY
> 
> Edit: new discord server! I need staff https://discord.gg/NHDJBT


	3. StarGazing~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuhiro Hagakure: case and point
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi: damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii, eh sorry I'm still tryna figure out what plot is

**Hope?? More like Hell**

**Wednesday, 1:45 am**

Chihiro Fujisaki: Can someone please come pick us up?

Togami Byakuya: no

Ishimaru Kiyotaka: It is very irresponsible for you to be out this late!!!

Aoi Asahina: shush honey

Leon Kuwata: wher r u guys? Whos with you?

Aoi Asahina: we went stargazing!!! We’re standing by the street by the mountain

Sayaka Maizono: Its just me, Chihiro, Aoi and Sakura, Makoto, Celes, and Ibuki from Usami-sensei’s class.

Leon Kuwata: Just call ur mom

Sayaka Maizono: Its two in the morning, are you dumb?

Leon Kuwata: yes

Makoto Naegi: Togami can you send one of your fancy cars too???

Togami Byakuya: only Makoto, Oogami, and Celes, are allowed to touch my car

Makoto Naegi: :)

Touko Fukawa: pFfftttt

Byakuya Togami: Ugly pig.

**Love is in the air**

**Aoi Asahina added Leon Kuwata to the chat**

Aoi Asahina: Childhood friends huh~?

Leon Kuwata: What ven is dis chat?

Junko Enoshima: read the title dumbass.

Leon Kuwata: oh

Aoi Asahina: So?

Leon Kuwata: oh yeah, but likee,,,, this chat scares me

Aoi Asahina: I bet you and Sayaka have some sort of secfret romance going on where you climb in through her window late at night,~

Leon Kuwata: pPFttttttt why is this happening rn? no, none of that has ever happened

Aoi Asahina: i bet you wish it did tho~

Leon Kuwata: fuck you

Junko Enoshima: nah thats Sakura’s job

Aoi Asahina: ANYWAY LEON COME PICK ME UP ITS COLD

  
  
  


**Hope?? More like hell**

Leon Kuwata: ugh I’m coming 

Sayaka Maizono: Thank youuuu

Aoi Asahina: ;)

Leon Kuwata: It frustrates me how I'm the responsible one rn

Celestia Ludenberg: It’s freaking me out too

  
  
  


**46 assholes**

**Thursday, 6:15**

Yasuhiro Hagakure: has it Ever occured to you how messed up our class is??

Ryoma Hoshi: ?

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Like, say i if yoh have some sort of mental illness, and say r if you have a friend who is crushing hard but wont say anything

Mikan Tsumiki: i

Kazuichi Souda: i

Sonia Nevermind: r

Ryoma Hoshi: i and r

Miu Iruma: i and r

Kaito Momota: r 

Kokichi Ouma: i

Rantaro Amami: what?

Kokichi Ouma: what?

Rantaro Amami: what?

Kokichi Ouma: what?

Rantaro Amami: nvm

Touko: i and r

Ibuki Mioda: i!!! (adhd)

Aoi Asahina: r like 4 times

Yasuhiro Hagakure: r

Junko Enoshima: i 

SpyKids6: r

Tsumugi Shirogane: r

Yasuhiro Hagakure: case and point

Ryoma Hosh:i damn

Touko Fukawa: On another note, may I add a few more people?

Kaede Akamatsu: Sure!

Touko Fukawa: wasn’t asking you.

Kaede Akamatsu: :((

Aoi Asahina: you’ll get used to it

Togami Byakuya: fine.

Touko Fukawa: Thank you Byaku-san.

**Touko Fukawa added Komaru Naegi and Yuta Asahina**

**SpyKids6 changed the chat name to 48 dumbasses**

Yuta Asahina: fair

Komaru Naegi: hiii Makoto!

Thx Touki!

Makoto Naegi: i dislike what’s happening right now

**SpyKids6 changed Yuta Asahina’s name to Hina the second**

Aoi Asahina: ??How do you guys know Fukawa??

Touko Fukawa: The community center that I teach at is right next to the track that Yuta runs at

Makoto Naegi: And my sister??

Komaru Naegi: I'm the team manager!!

Sayaka Maizono: Your sister is soo cute!! Komaru how old are you?? (not in a weird way)

Leon Kuwata: ahh the bi struggle of having to write (not in a weird way) bEACUSE NO ONES SAFE

Ibuki Mioda: *sniffle* Yall are my Bicons

Sayaka Maizono: when did this become a phrase??

Leon Kuwata: idk But Im lovin itttttt

Komaru Naegi: Im only a year younger than you guys,,

Aoi Asahina: Touko~

Touko Fukawa: stfu

Aoi Asahina: ;)

Makoto Naegi: ugh stop pleaseeeee

Touko Fukawa: don’t be bitter…

Komaru Naegi: ?

Kaede Akamatsu: dont worry about it

Kyoko Kirigiri: 

Kaede Akamatsu: fair point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies!!! pls check out my art insta deadly_mouse45
> 
> edit: PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IM SAD AND LONELY


	4. Truth or Dare, bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi: We should do a group call!!!
> 
> Aoi Asahina: Great idea!!!!

**Liars Club**

Squished Grape: huh

do u want to die: I hate this chat so much I thought it died

In a hopeful way please: too late! It’s too old at this point!

Kakegurui: I personally have nothing against it except the gremlin

In a hopeful way please: :)

Kakegurui: and whatever the hell that thing is

In a hopeful way please: :(

Squished Grape: rude but whatever

Pencil smudges: ...why do harukawa-kun and Komaeda-kun’s name match…

Do u want to die: 

In a hopeful way please: 

Do u want to die: shit they do

Squished Grape: lololol ur welcome :)

Do u want to die: do u want to die?

Squished Grape: ngl a bit

Pencil Smudges: relatable...

Do u want to die: why am I even on this chat

Pencil Smudges: well...

Do u want to die: nvm don’t answer that

Richy Rich: oh lord no

Pencil Smudges: I forgot you were here, Byaku-san!!

**Richy Rich has left the chat**

**Squished Grape has added Byakuya Togami to the chat**

**Squished Grape has changed Byakuya Togami’s name to Foolish Mortal**

Foolish Mortal: Excuse me, but some of us have lives to get back to

Squished Grape: Staring at Naegi-chan isn’t life, Bya-chan

Foolish Mortal: I don’t know what you’re talking about

Pencil Smudges: _The spring light glints off mousy brown hair, enhancing even more the boy’s warm beauty. Rosy cheeks shine, a beacon for my heart and my lingering gazes that just can’t seem to wander anywhere else. I could get lost in his olive orbs for years._

Kakegurui: As beautiful as this is, it’s a waste of a literary degree.

Squished Grape: MDSKGNV DJHGNSKNDFSHNBCKAFHOLY SHIT

Pencil Smudges: I regret nothing…

Foolish Mortal: I don’t need this.

**Hopes?? More like Hell**

Aoi Asahina: do I need it?

mommy: ?

Sayaka Maizono: mocha

Aoi Asahina: am I under control?

Makoto Naegi: can I beat it?

Touko Fukawa: wake up

Sayaka Maizono: If it swallowed me whole?

Leon Kuwata: I can make you feel Aliveeeeee

Mommy: what is happening?

Chihiro Fujisaki: I know,

Junko Enoshima: But do I need it to surviiivveeeee~

Mommy: Im so confused

Byakuya Togami: ...I’m not dignifying this with a response.

Touko Fukawa: But Byaku-san~

Byakuya Togami: don’t call me that.

Touko Fukawa: no

Makoto Naegi: We should do a group call!!!

Aoi Asahina: Great idea!!!!

Chihiro Fujisaki: Can we even do a call that big?

Aoi Asahina: Well, it’s like 6:30 so most of the kids at the dorms, plus not everyone out of the dorms are alone rn,,

Sayaka Maizono: Sounds good to me,

**Hope?? More like Hell is calling…**

7 boxes appeared on the screen. The first was an image of Junko and Mukuro, unsurprisingly. Mukuro was sitting on top a bed with black covers with pink detailing around the edges, combing through Junko’s hair who sat on the floor by her feet. Mukuro’s short black hair was pulled back into a stubby ponytail while her sister’s was down.

The second box was of Sayaka and Leon, both in ratty T-shirts with their hair tucked into plastic caps, a mixture of red and blue stains on Leon's hands as he made finger guns towards the camera, leaning in toward Sayaka who seemed to be holding the phone. 

The third was of Chihiro in a dimly lit room, his face lit up by something behind the phone, most likely his computer. Mondo and Kiyotaka were visible in the background, playing what looked like the game Clue. 

The fourth was of Aoi, Sakura, Hagakure, and Makoto, lined up neatly on the floor criss-cross-applesauce of the common room of their dorm, Hifumi sketching in the background and Kyoko sitting on the couch above them.

The fifth was of Celeste by herself, sprawled across her bed, her room only lit by red wall lights, giving it an ominous look. Instead of her usual black gothic lolita style dress, she wore a simple black tank top and shorts, her hair spread across what was visible of her bed.

The sixth was of Byakuya in a lavishly decorated bedroom propped up on pillows though still in his normal suit. The scene was completely normal, except for the presence of Touko Fukawa, a respectful distance away, yet still there.

Aoi started to giggle. “So, Sayaka-chan and Kuwata-kun,” 

Leon shrugged noncommittally, “Hair dye party, my girl.” Sayaka snickered, pushing him away by his head with her palm when he leaned in closer, taking up the camera.

“His mom won’t let us leave the bathroom so he-”

“-we.”

“Whatever, so nobody stains anything. So we’re sitting in the bathtub,” Sayaka clarified, shooting Leon an agitated look when he cut her off. She got an almost sly look in her eye before pointing out, “I think we should all be paying attention to the fact that Touko is in Togami’s room. Or at least his house,”

Touko spluttered nervously waving her hands in front of her face, though she didn’t flush pink as she most definitely would have a year ago. It was blatantly obvious to the group that Toukko was no longer interested in her former ‘prince’, most likely in favor of someone else.

“I-it’s nothing like t-that!” Togami just sighed exasperatedly, adjusting his glasses.

“Of course not!” Sayaka giggled, “We know you both have eyes for someone else,” now it was Togami’s turn to look embarrassed, and everybody except Makoto, who was just looking like a pleased puppy, noticed it. “We were just noticing how close you guys have become since last year.” This seemed to placate Touko enough, her hands falling back down to where she had been wringing them near her stomach. Togami deemed the whole exchange unworthy of a response. 

“We should play a game, you guys!” Chihiro giggled, beaming at everyone through the camera. Not even Togami was able to refuse a face that adorable, though he was extremely tempted. Everyone nodded in agreement or added a short reply as the hacker waved over his two friends in the background. No one bothered to do the same for Hifumi.

Aoi hummed briefly before perking up, raising one finger in the air triumphantly. “Why don’t we all head back to campus so we can play something in person? It’s not too late,”

“The dorms are kinda far from me and Leon’s houses, what if we head to the little hill in the park we were at the other day? That’s kinda in the middle,” Sayaka had moved from her spot in the bathroom, now she was in a room which was most likely Leon’s as the sound of a shower started in the background. 

“Fine,” Celeste grumbled, starting to get up, probably to get dressed again.

Junko clapped in excitement, practically jumping up and down before Mukuro gently held her down so she could finish the more intricate version of Junko’s usual pigtails she had been working on. “Oh my gosh, totally!! We can play truth or dare and all that juicy stuff~!”

“Byakuya, will you and Fukawa-san come too?” Wow, those puppy dog eyes could melt the iciest of hearts.

“..fine.” Byakuya looked a little resentful as he said it, but Fukawa almost immediately perked up at his confirmation, walking out of camera view. Makoto grinned at him one last time before he hung up. 

“See you guys there!” Aoi cheered before reaching out and hanging up herself. 

  
  
  


Makoto brushed the last piece of foliage away from his face revealing the clearing the size of about a quarter of a gym, walls of thick trees enclosing them and allowing full privacy from anyone near the base of the large hill, though the ‘Private Property’ sign kept most others off. The area had once belonged to Hope's Peak, a research lab for the Ultimate Gardener years ago, but the place was abandoned in favor of a prettier and closer area, and it had become a bit overgrown. Aoi, Sakura, Celeste, Kyoko, and Yasuhiro were all still walking behind him rustling around in the trees. Luckily, Celeste had momentarily abandoned her typical Gothic Lolita get up and instead wore a black sweater and black jean shorts on top of darker tights, her hair was back in the drills though.

Waiting for them in the clearing were Sayaka and Leon, hair freshly died, sitting idly in the grass and chatting with Junko and Mukuro, Byakuya leaning under the shady branches of a rather large tree, protecting him from the rays of a golden sunset, Touko reading while swinging softly on a dilapidated swing set that creaked with each swing, and Mondo, Chihiro, and Kiyotaka watching the sunset, Chihiro looking a bit like she wanted to leave them alone, because third-wheeling sucks. 

“Hey guys! You finally made it!” Junko cheered, waving dramatically with one hand, the other bracing herself against the ground. Sayaka offered them a deceptively sweet smile waving slightly while Leon and Mukuro just nodded. “Alright everyone! Huddle up!” 

Byakuya and Touko both looked up from their books, looked up, made a face, looked back down again, and begrudgingly stood up, making their way towards the group, nearly completely in sync with each other. Chihiro skipped over, his two companions trailing behind, though they looked more focused on each other than walking. The group settled into a circle, sitting next to each other in the order they had come in.

“Okay so, let’s start with the classic truth or dare, as agreed,” Sayaka announced. “I’ll start, Aoi, Truth, or Dare?”

“Truth! I’m a coward, alright,” She giggles at the disapproving looks Leon and Junko shot her.

“What was your first kiss?” 

“Hm, I think it was about two years ago, 3rd year of middle school. A cheerleader underneath the bleachers. Celeste, T or D?”

“Romantic!” Sayaka giggles in a way that most would think of as cute and innocent, but everyone present knew better (especially poor Leon).

Celeste narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Dare.”

“Let down your hair and let Mukuro do your hair like Junko’s! I brought hair spray and pins if you need them,” Celeste scowled, though Mukuro just nodded neutrally. 

She grumbled slightly before sliding the ring she was fiddling onto her middle finger, then lazily pointing toward Makoto. “This is lame. Let’s have someone take a real gamble. Makoto, truth, or dare?”

Makoto glanced around the circle nervously before answering, “Dare, I guess.”

“Sit in Togami’s lap.” Her hands settled in her lap as she tilted her head in a gesture somewhere between a challenge and mock innocence. Makoto’s world seems to slow down for a second as both he and Togami flushed completely red.

“Atta girl Celes!!” Junko whooped, raised her hand for a high five, though the girl just continued to deadpan at Makoto, Mukuro still behind her undoing the iconic drills. Sayaka and Aoi’s eyes seemed to glint predatorily, drinking up the scene like it was their life force. Actually, seeing how they teased Hinata and Komaeda from Usami-sensei’s class, it probably was.

“Welp, this got real quick,” Yasuhiro said, beginning to unwrap a lollipop from his pocket, probably in place of dramatic movie theater popcorn.

“I-i can’t do that!!” Makoto stuttered nervously, to which Touko cackled softly, staring up at her blushing ‘master’ expectantly.

“Penalty then.” An image of Leon taking a shot of straight vegetable oil sent shivers down Makoto’s spine

Makoto glanced nervously at Togami, who made a point of not making eye contact. “...You can if you want.” Makoto blinked incredulously. Did _Byakuya Togami_ just give him permission to sit in his _lap_!? Well, he was never one to back down from a challenge. Cautiously Makoto lifted himself off the ground and into Togami’s lap, which wasn’t particularly hard since they were sitting right next to each other. Makoto was somehow even more embarrassed to find that they fit well together, Makoto’s all of 5 feet 4 inches of height versus Togami’s 6 feet. Plus, he smelled nice, which was a mortifying bonus.

“Naegi-kun~ Your turn~” Aoi cooed, wiggling eyebrows at the smaller boy.

“U-um, okay. F-Fukawa! Truth or Dare?” Damn this stutter.

“Dare, I guess,” Fukawa looked up at him since they were now sort of sitting next to each other via Byakuya.

“Call the last person you privately messaged,” That’s better.

Fukawa smirked at him in a way he had received way too many times that night and was already tired of. She slung a school bag off her shoulder, digging out her phone, pressing the call button, and putting the phone on speakerphone. 

“Hi Touki!!!” Goddammit. Makoto stilled in horror, he recognized that voice.

“Hey Omaru, guess what?” _Oh nonononono…_

“Huh?” An image of Komaru was displayed on the small screen as she tucked a strand of olive-brown hair that matched Makoto’s own perfectly behind her ear.

“Your brother is sitting in Byaku-san’s lap,” 

“WHATT!?” The mic peaked. Fukawa wore a shit-eating grin that would have been unthinkable a year ago but was a lot more in character after a little while together. A moment of confusion passed over Leon’s face before he howled with laughter, waking any sleeping critter in a half-mile radius. 

“Man! When did you girls get so savage!” Yasuhiro almost looked empathetic, but not nearly enough considering what just happened. 

Makoto groaned. “SEND PICTURES RIGHT NOW. MAIZONO-SAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME!!?”

“I’m on it, girly!” Sayaka was typing furiously, a sly grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know my writing sucks, but at least I updated, I guess?  
> Please commentttt they are my life fuelll
> 
> PS. If anyone needs a beta, email me at alikapetrescu@gmail.com


	5. Secrets~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH ITS BEEN SO LONG MY LOVELIES!!!! haha, I'm back.

**Gay, deppressed, or Gonta?**

Kork: Ouma took something from me.

The dumb one: me too, man. Me too.

Avocado dad: Are we about to talk about our Ouma-trauma or actual items he has stolen.

Emo kid: probably oumatrauma ngl…

XxXgorgeousgirlgeniusXxX: OH ARE WE FINALLY GONNA TALK ABOUT THAT SHIT

Piano Lover: I’m confused???

Mother: sigh…

Avocado dad: I heard that Mukuro from Monokuma-sensei’s class’s gc’s nick name is ‘mommy’  
  
Yall match

Gay karate kid: stupid fucking degenerate male

The dumb one: I WOULD FIRST LIKE TO SAY THAT I WOULD NEVER DATE THE RAT NOW

Piano Lover: ah, i think i get it now.

Kork: Nobody seems to care that i was robbed, interesting.

Weeb bitch: shuddup.

The dumb one: but DAMN whgen we first met,

Avocado dad: lol feel that

Do u want to die: no one wants to hear about your gay crisis.

Dumblebore: no one wants to hear about your gay crisis.

Uncle Hoshi: no one wants to hear about your gay crisis.

Weeb Bitch: f

Atua’s voice: f

The dumb one: damn

Avocado dad: damn.

Emo kid: this is why i keep my gay crisies to myself.

Piano Lover: don’t worry honey, you don’t need to tell us, we know.

Emo kid: what?

Piano Lover: it’s painfully obvious…

Emo kid: also, where is Kokichi??

  
  


**Hopes Peak?? More like hell’s peaked**

Byakuya Togami: hi guys~!!!

Sayaka Maizono: wtf

Makoto Naegi: am i seeing things??

Leon Kuwata: yo he finally lost it!!1!1

Mommy: *finally

Byakuya Togami: Nope!!! This is Kokichi Ouma, at your service~

Sayaka Maizono: oh, still concerning but less so.

Byakuya Togami: And with the power of monokuma and my fantastic hacking skills, I’ve created a game for you! I’ll give Togami-chan and Fukawa-chan their phones back right after the game starts!!!

Junko Enoshima: What the hell!??

Byakuya Togami: I’ll only change the names back after you’ve correctly guessed everyone’s secrets~!! I’m leaving Junko-chan and Mukuro-chan out of this for fear of my life~

Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅ has changed 16 names…

  
  


Once tried to dye their eyelashes: wtf???

Goes to the beach just to check out girls: lol leon. I think we have to guess who’s who...

Goes to the beach just to check out girls: shit-

Once tried to dye their eyelashes: ha sayaka

Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅ has changed Once tried to dye their eyelashes name to Leon Kuwata

Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅchanged goes to the beach just to check out girls name to Sayaka Maizono

Sayaka Maizono: welp, at least now we know how to play.

wrote omegaverse fanfiction: thank you for your sacrifice. Everybody should probably check out their names,,

Wrote omegaverse fanfiction: IT WAS ONE TIME

Fucked makoto’s sister: unexceptable.

Wet the bed until they was 9: WHAT THE HELL TOUKO

Accidentally killed their childhood hamster: Touko and Makoto!

Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅ changed fucked makoto’s sister name to Touko Fukawa

Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅ changed wet the bed until they were 9 name to Makoto Naegi

Accidentally killed their childhood hamster: it could’ve been worse ngl

Expert flower crown maker: THIS GAME IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT.

Had a **rough** weeb phase: Mondo oowada. Only junko and oowada swear like that and Junko is not playing.

Makoto Naegi: you had a weeb phase, kyoko????

Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅ changed Expert Flower crown maker name to Mondo Oowada

Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅ changed had a **rough** weeb phase name to Kyoko Kirigiri

Has a sweet tooth: This game is utterly ridiculous.

Touko Fukawa: hello, master.

Makoto Naegi: lol you’re byakuya, aren’t you??

Has a sweet tooth:...

  
  


Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅ has changed has a sweet tooth name to Byakuya Togami

  
  


Wrote omegaverse fanfiction: dayum, we’re on a role!!

Once skipped class: I’m going to guess that you’re Chihiro-kun, and @killed their childhood hamster is Aoi-san.

Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅ has changed wrote omegaverse fanfiction name to Chihiro Fujisaki

Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅchanged killed their childhood hamster name to Aoi Asahina

Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅ has changed once skipped class name to Kiyotaka Ishimaru

  
  


Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅ: Congratulations~!

Ḓ̵̨̟̯͕̪̥̭̯͔͖͖͉͒͌͠I̵̤̩͓̖͙̬̘̟̞͇̱̼̺͇̓̿́͐̈̏̉̚͘C̶̱͕̻̅͐̑̀͑̄̆͗̇̊͘̕Ȩ̴̛̹̥̜̣͉̳͈̠̯̏͆̈́͆̅͒͆̋ͅ has left the chat

  
  


Chihiro Fujisaki: IT WAS ONE TIME

Junko Enoshima: aww, i’m kinda sad i didn’t get to play :’(

Mommy: I feel fine about it.

Sayaka Maizono: yo byakuya, how did ouma get your phone anyway??

Byakuya Togami: Please don't ask.

Touko Fukawa: I PUSHED THE FUCKER INTO A FOUNTAIN

Makoto Naegi: oh hey syo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies. go drink some water!! 
> 
> Also please comment I love them..


	6. I do, bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia Ludenberg: have arrived at the dorms. I also saw Enoshima and Syo running around in the courtyard, someone might want to do something about that.
> 
> Mommy: fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's come to my attention that there's a lot of us now (THANK YOU FOR 145 KUDOS!!!)... so I may or may not have made a little discord server for weird people like us who like Danganronpa can hang out! I don't have any staff yet, so I would love to have some of my readers apply before I put it on Disboard! https://discord.gg/k6gkvMC

**Hopes Peak?? More like hell’s peaked.**

**5:13**

Sayaka Maizono: fuck life.

Aoi Asahina: ma’am this is a chili’s 

Sayaka Maizono: Aoi wtf

Chihiro Fujisaki: what a wonderful way to start the day,

Makoto Naegi: it’s like?” 5 am??

Sayaka Maizono: somebody come pick up Leon, i don’t wanna deal with his shit rn

Makoto Naegi: what’s going on??

Sayaka Maizono: he’s throwing rocks at my window. I also think he’s drunk, and probably lost his phone.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: HE SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN DRINKING, THAT IS VERY IRRESPONSIBLE!

Chihiro Fujisaki: shhhhhhhush man. 

Makoto Naegi: I’m kinda close, 

Junko Enoshima: that’s what she said

Makoto Naegi: I can come get him.

Makoto Naegi: adsjmsajmddjjsmdje JUNKO

Sayaka Maizono: hold up. Imma try and get him to go back to sleep real quick

Sayaka Maizono: ok nvm, he’s fine. As expected, he just lost his phone and wanted something.

Makoto Naegi: kk I’m going back to sleep.

**9:43**

  
  


Leon Kuwata: sorry for any troible! 

Mommy: *trouble

Sayaka Maizono: fuck you and your stupid car

Leon Kuwata: It’s not my fault you don’t want to learn how todrive smh…

Makoto Naegi: wow that was mostly correct spelling..

Mommy: I installed grammarly on his phone.

Makoto Naegi: ah, smart.

Maizono: I know how to drive! I just don’t have a license, driving school takes too long.

Makoto Naegi: aren’t you 18??

Sayaka Maizono: in like, 4 weeks.

Chihiro Fujisaki: why is Sayaka mad at Leon’s car??

Junko Enoshima: don’t you remember? He drives her to school~

Chihiro Fujisaki: understandable, have a nice day.

Aoi Asahina: yeah, honestly I wouldn’t wanna sit in a car with Leon everyday either.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: oof

Chihiro Fujisaki: f

Leon Kuwata: why you guys gotta do me like this!?!?

Celestia Ludenberg: Oh, it’s spring break.

Makoto Naegi: it’s been spring break for three days?? Diid you not know??

Celestia Ludenberg: no comment.

Aoi Asahina: we should go do something as a class!

Chihiro Fujisaki: sorry guys, i actually can’t make it today. There’s an ultimate showcase for Hopes Peak kids to find sponsors.

Junko Enoshima: I’m doing some modeling, it’s really boring...

Sayaka Maizono: i actually have to head down there at noon! All the music kids have to spread out, so Kaede is performing rn i think and ibuki will go before me

Makoto Naegi: can someone send the website link??

Chihirio Fujisaki: yea one sec

Chihiro Fujisaki: *insert link*

Makoto Naegi: Thanks bro. It says on here that Fukawa’s doing her first interview??

Sayaka Maizono: heh yea apparently they’ve been pushing for one since second year lol. They hyped her up a lot too.

Aoi Asahina: Heh, I don’t personally read her novels, but apparently they’re really popular now. I wish i could do something at the showcase, but y’know only certain ultimates can do that,

Leon Kuwata: odn’t worry man< me too

Mommy: don’t worry, man. Me too.*

.

Chihiro Fujisaki: you guys can still come hang out! 

Sayaka Maizono: Yeah! You can come watch my performance!

Makoto Naegi: Woo!!!

Junko Enoshima: see you there losers~

  
  


**7:22**

Mommy: Did everyone make it back to their homes/dorms safely?

Makoto Naegi: All good! Komaru says Fukawa got home safely too, which means Togami probably did too.

Sayaka Maizono: That was fun! I’m pooped…

Leon Kuwata: who says pooped??

Sayaka Maizono: i do, bitch.

Chihiro Fujisaki: Me, Mondo, and Ishimaru are home and safe!

Celestia Ludenberg: have arrived at the dorms. I also saw Enoshima and Syo running around in the courtyard, someone might want to do something about that.

Mommy: fuck.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: lmao.

Aoi Asahina: Me and Sakura are at the dorms! @mommy should we come outside to help?

Mommy: no, I will handle it.

Chihiro Fujisaki: Okay, can we all agree that we were not aware of how  _ mature  _ Touko and Byakuya are?? Like damn, they’re like adults in public.

Makoto Naegi: I mean, it kinda makes sense given their ultimates lol. We are eighteen now. 

Makoto Naegi: It was pretty epic tho ngl.

Sayaka Maizono: lmao if you told me 2 years ago that we would be calling those two epic I would’ve laughed. 

Sayaka Maizono: I;’m pretty sure i’ve seen byakuya push Touko down the stairs and then she thanked him heh

Makoto Naegi: OH YEAH I REMEMBER THAT.

Aoi Asahina: lmao

Byakuya Togami: you know I can still see this, right?

Leon Kuwata: w o ah I iteraly forgot you use a phone

Makoto Naegi: dayum, even grammarly can’t fix you

Leon Kuwata: heehee

Byakuya Togami: Okay I’m leaving again.

Makoto Naegi: nooooOOOoOoooO

Leon Kuwata: You want him to stay, Naegi? ;)

Makoto Naegi: hey!

Aoi Asahina: how does he suddenly learn how to spell to be annoying?? I mean, I’m not complaining…

Leon Kuwata: That’s the nicest thing uyouve ever said to me

Aoi Asahina: no it’s not..?

Makoto Naegi: fuck you guys.

Sayaka Maizono: no, go fuck byakuya

Leon Kuwata: :)

Yasuhiro Hagakure: heeehheee the bicons are teaming up on you

Makoto Naegi: i hate it here.

Leon Kuwata: You could always go hang out with Byakuya

Sayaka Maizono: yeah, Makoto. I’m sure he’d welcome you

Junko Enoshima: I’m Back~!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's come to my attention that there's a lot of us now (THANK YOU FOR 145 KUDOS!!!)... so I may or may not have made a little discord server for weird people like us who like Danganronpa can hang out! I don't have any staff yet, so I would love to have some of my readers apply before I put it on Disboard! https://discord.gg/k6gkvMC


	7. It came with your fucking hopes peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Kuwata: Everybody wants to kiss Naegi, dipshit. 
> 
> Sayaka Maizono: It came with your fucking being in Hopes Peak.
> 
> Touko Fukawa: I-i don’t want to kiss Naegi,,,
> 
> Sayaka Maizono: Yes you do. Just not Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM ALIVE!!! OK yea this is kinda sort, im just getting back to the swing of things..

**Hope?? More like Hell…**

Makoto Naegi: What if we kissed at target and I was wearing socks and sandals.   
  
Aoi Asahina: What if we accidental kissed,

Chihiro Fujisaki: WHAT WOULD YOU DO!!

Byakuya Togami: I hate you all.

Leon Kuwata: Everybody wants to kiss Naegi, dipshit. 

Sayaka Maizono: It came with your fucking being in Hopes Peak.

Aoi Asahina: The bicon energy never ceases to amaze me-

Touko Fukawa: I-i don’t want to kiss Naegi,,,

Sayaka Maizono: Yes you do. Just not Makoto.

Makoto Naegi: STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SISTER

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Too late broski, we already know they fucked,

Makoto Naegi: WE’RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS

Mommy: Why does someone end up crying every time i leave for more than three seconds?

Aoi Asahina: Wait Makoto’s crying-

Yasuhiro Hagakure: lmAo

Celestia Ludenberg: I can see him irl right now and im pretty sure he might.

Touko Fukawa: I’m not apologizing!   
  


Leon Kuwata:  jesus no one asked you to-

Sayaka Maizono: Aww, he’ll be okay. His baby sister is just growing up,,,

Makoto Naegi: BUT WITH TOUKO, REALLY??

Touko Fukawa: Ouch.

Sayaka Maizono: Hey, at least its not Iruma from Monophanies class,

Makoto Naegi: Okay maybe this isn’t that bad.

  
  
Chihiro Fujisaki: What a change of opinions-   
  


Touko Fukawa: Two faced bastard…

Celestia Ludenberg: Watching his face is a hilarious rollercoaster of emotions lmao-

Makoto Naegi: wtf whEre are you-

Celestia Ludenberg: With my child.

Leon Kuwata: Oh oumabrat,

Sayaka Maizono: Yea stop looking Makoto, you’re not going to find them.

  
  
Aoi Asahina: How tf do you guys finish each other’s sentences-

Sayaka Maizono: Childhood

Leon Kuwata: Freinds.

Mommy: **Friends

Chihiro Fujisaki: Also because they’re sitting in the same room lol-

Leon Kuwata: WAIT HOW’D YOU DO THAT???

Chihiro Fujisaki: Hacked into your phone~!!!

Sayaka Maizono: YOU CAN”T DO THAT!!!

Leon Kuwata: WHAT IF ONE OF US WSA TAKING NUDES OR SMTH???

Makoto Naegi:  **👁👄👁**

Aoi Asahina: I prerend I do not see.

Mommy: **pretend

  
  
Junko Enoshima: I love how they know this about each other lmao

Kyoko Kirigiri: I mean, it’s just common sense. Have you met either of them?

  
Sayaka Maizono: CHIHIRO< IF tHOSE PICS GOT OUT IT WOULD RUIN MY CAREER

Chihiro Fujisaki: CALM DOWN THEY WONT JESUS CHRIST

Angie Yonaga: Atua!

Chihiro Fujisaki: Wtf where’d she come from-

Sayaka Maizono: Wait she’s not even in this chat-

Aoi Asahina: Hold up, I just checked the members and she’s not here,

  
  
Junko Enoshima: Don’t worry about it~

  
  
Aoi Asahina: Wow you are creepy as hell-

Junko Enoshima: *GASP* I’m hurt!

  
  
Mommy: No you’re not.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your angst headcanons and ideas for me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> :p https://discord.gg/gNt5xHC


End file.
